User blog:Kevsuc/Guides to creating Treasures articles
This is some guides for creating articles about Treasures. Hopefully, this guide will help about how you can make a great and neat Treasure page. You are free to make changes as long as it's staying on posting the correct information about the treasure. You can also copy and paste the source code provided at the bottom of the article. If you have a question about this guide, feel free to comment and ask me! For guides with creating articles, please see http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:New_page Infobox You can use the "TreasureInfobox" template for creating the infobox. This infobox consists of: Title - Insert with the treasure name. Image - Insert with the treasure's image and file format. Users can upload an image , and recommended to upload images with these requirements: * Image format is PNG and have a transparent background, especially in images of Cookies, Pets, and Treasures. Other images, such as screenshots or newsletters does not necessary to have PNG format or have a transparent background. * Make image name as clear as possible and resembling the actual name of the item. Do not use random letters and numbers, instead if possible, make the image name is exactly as the name of cookie, pet, or treasure. For example, if the treasure's name is "Secret Admirer's Fresh Vegetable Juice", you can name the image as "Secret Admirer's Fresh Vegetable Juice.png" or "Fresh Veg Juice.png" or "SA_FVJ.png". Grade - Insert with the treasure's grade. You can simply insert with the template , , , , or . Power+ - Insert with Yes or No. Evolutions - Fill this column with the list of possible treasure evolutions from the treasure. If more than one is possible, separate with a comma (,) or semicolon (;). Don't forget to add the tag to automatically link to the evolved treasure. How - This column was formerly called "How to Earn" but today, it has been renamed as the "Collection Method". You can fill this section on how to earn this treasure, either from the Treasure Chest or other ways described in the Treasure Book. You can choose to fill this section following with the new format as described in the game (e.g. "Treasure can be obtained by upgrading Oak Barrel to level 8" or "Treasure can be purchased from Supreme Treasure Chest") or with the older format which is just explicitly citing the source link only (e.g. "Oak Barrel Level 8" or "Supreme Treasure Chest"). Release Date - Fill with the release date. It is recommended for using dd mm yyyy (31 December 2014) format, however other formats such as "Dec 31, 2014" is also acceptable. Please fill the month with shortened or full name (e.g. December or Dec, not 12) and full 4-digit year (e.g. 2014, not '14) to avoid confusion among different date format. ''Note about Skill Column: If you notice, the Skill Effect section is still alive. Starting in 18 December 2014, skill section will be removed, and now placed outside the Infobox (see below). However, to help editing, this skill section will remain available until all Treasure articles are edited with the new format.'' Below is an example (left) and result (right) of using TreasureInfobox. |Power+ = No |Evolutions = Oak Barrel's Strong Glass Faucet |How= Oak Barrel Level 8 |Release Date = 28 November 2014 }} |Power+ = No |Evolutions = Oak Barrel's Strong Glass Faucet |How= Oak Barrel Level 8 |Release Date = 28 November 2014 }} Main Paragraph The main paragraph section consists of: Introductory Paragraph - As following the standard of the Wiki, you can fill the introductory paragraph for resuming the item's overall history, skill effect, or changes made to the item. Don't forget to bold the title and any aliases (such as popular name, former name, shortened name, etc). This section can also be used to re-describe the skill effect which has been unclear or additional effects that is necessary to be stated (for example, see Alchemist Cookie's Beaded Brooch). Equipped Effect - This section is for non-Power+ treasures only. Fill the equipped effect as exactly as stated in the game description, even when it has incorrect spelling/grammar and unclear information. You can explain this later in the introductory paragraph. If the treasure has more than one effect, optionally you can use the bullet list with an asterisk (*) at the start of each effect. Passive Effect - This section is working exactly as Equipped Effect, but only for Treasures with Power+. Additionally, you need to add the category tag Category:Treasures with Power+ at the bottom of the article. Statistics - You don't have to worry about how to create the stats table, you can copy and paste the source code below. Since most new treasures are S-grades, I've also filled the example of source code with the default upgrade cost for S-grade treasures. For making a new row, "|-" can be used, and insert "|" to the front of each cell. |- |'+1' (level) |(skill effect) |17,000 (Common Upgrade cost) |15 (Crystal Upgrade cost) Trivia - This section is optional. You can fill this section with any fun facts about the item. Examples are "This treasure was formerly called Treasure X with a smaller effect. The effect was buffed on 31 December 2014" or "This treasure is the second highest extra Coins treasure after Treasure X." Category tag - This category tag helps readers and also you for managing articles. By default, if you've made the Treasureinfobox template, a "Treasures" category will be added, so you don't have to re-make this tag. You can put the category tag anywhere in the article. But, for editing convenience, please put the category tag at the bottom of an article. There are some tags you can add: * Category:C-grade treasures for C-grade treasures * Category:B-grade treasures for B-grade treasures * Category:A-grade treasures for A-grade treasures * Category:S-grade treasures for S-grade treasures * Category:Treasures with Power+ for treasures with Power+ effect. * Category:Event Reward if the treasure can only be obtained from an event. Below is the example for the source code of Oak Barrel Tap. Oak Barrel Tap, formerly Wooden Barrel Tap is an S-grade treasure. Equipped Effect * With upgrades gives 4-6% higher base speed * With upgrades 6-10% less energy lost when hitting obstacles Description Needed to drink juice from the Oak Barrel. Statistics Trivia * This treasure was formerly called Wooden Barrel Tap, because this treasure can be obtained from upgrading Wooden Barrel pet to Level 8. As the pet's name changed on 18 December 2014 to "Oak Barrel", the treasure's name is also changed following with the new pet name. * Along with Vampire Cookie's Rejuvenating Grape Juice, this treasure has the highest energy loss when hitting obstacles, at 10%. Other Common Guides *Be clean and neat with a neutral writing style. If you are going to make an opinion about the treasure, you can support with the statistics or other arguments. Public opinion among Cookie Run community must be represented first, rather than personal opinion. The comment section and is never been closed for discussion. *Case sensitive might be necessary to be implied, because some treasure names are using upper and lower cases differently. *Please do not create a new page for unreleased treasures (spoilers) without the tag. Example of Blank Source Code Treasure name is.... (fill the paragraph) Equipped Effect (or Passive Effect, for Power+ Treasures - fill the effect as exactly as in game description) Description (fill description as exactly as in game description) Statistics (add category tag) Category:Blog posts